


gotta get one little taste

by ceserabeau



Series: Sterek AU One shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Food Trucks, Mysteries of Laura, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about a fish taco with a side of you?”</p><p>Food truck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta get one little taste

**Author's Note:**

> Food truck/kinda Mysteries of Laura AU. Title from _Sugar_ by Maroon 5

The flap opens with a groan, hinges creaking as Scott props it open. His head appears in the window, hair sticking up at all angles like he’s been running his hands through it. He only does that when he’s nervous, but Hungry like the Wolf is nearly six months old now; it’s not like they’re new to it anymore.

“How’s it looking out there?” Stiles asks him as he starts laying plates out on the counter.

Scott just grins at him. “Derek’s here,” he says, and takes the chalk to start filling in the specials. “You gonna go say hi?”

Stiles holds back the smile threatening to take over his face. “We have customers,” he points out, gesturing to where the first of the people in line is stepping up behind Scott, drawn by the scent of carne asada and Mrs McCall’s fresh chilli.

Scott snorts. “Oh, please. I know you missed him on Monday.”

“I did not,” Stiles bites back, but Scott is already gone. Stiles can hear him moving around the truck, setting up the sign, checking the vents. If he peers out to try to catch a glimpse of Derek, no one will ever know.

He’s taking the lids off the salsa and guacamole when Scott comes stomping up the steps into the truck – and behind him is Derek in a navy suit, tie coming loose at his throat. Stiles finally gives up on holding back his grin.

“Good evening, sir. What can I get you?”

Derek grins at him and steps in close, one hand curling around Stiles’ side, along the curve of his ribs. “How about a fish taco with a side of you?”

Stiles laughs and fists his hands in the lapels of Derek’s jacket. “I think that can be arranged,” he says, reeling him in for a kiss.

Behind them Scott makes a gagging noise. “You guys are a health hazard.”

“You’re forgetting I’ve seen you with Allison,” Stiles says over his shoulder. He bumps his nose against Derek’s; this close he can see the bright green of his pupils, the way they expand and contract. “Now that you’re up here, maybe you can stay and help?” he asks quietly.

Derek’s smile turns apologetic. “We caught a case.” He squeezes Stiles’ side. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Stiles fixes him with a look. “The next time you get a day off, it’s going to be you and me, all day, no distractions.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Derek says, and kisses Stiles softly. “I’ll come by when I’m done.”

He steps back and Stiles lets him go reluctantly. It could be days before the case if over, no matter how good Derek’s solve rate is.

It’s only when Derek's almost out the door that Stiles remembers the food in the fridge. “Wait a sec,” he calls, and grabs the huge container full of chilli. “So you and Erica don’t get hungry.”

Derek eyes the box. “You’re going to make me fat,” he whines.

Stiles barks out a laugh. “I doubt that, babe.” He drags his eyes up Derek’s body, the long lines of muscle beneath his suit. “I’ve seen what you look like without that suit on.”

Derek flushes bright red. “Stop it,” he says, embarrassed. “I really have to go.”

“Fine, _fine_.” Stiles darts in to kiss his cheek, pressing the container into his hand. “Come back to me, okay?”

Derek’s smile is blindingly bright. “Always,” he says, quiet like a promise. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I have so many ideas for this.


End file.
